Old Ghost Zhan
Old Ghost Zhan is the ancestor of the Zhan Family and the strongest Cultivator to ever be born inside of the Cave World other than Wang Lin. Background He is something of an enigma, for while he and Seven-Colored Daoist have repeatedly pitted the Sealed and Outer Realms against each other to find the third soul, he resisted the will of the Celestial Emperor inside him and knelt to the ghosts of dead Sealed Realm cultivators. In the past, he sought to learn the truth of the world, but the revelations he discovered seem to have left him with his current melancholic mindset. At some point he was severely wounded and the Sovereign thought him dead, instead the incident allowed him to undergo several Arcane Tribulations and even reach Void Tribulant. History Book Nine Sovereign killed his descendant Zhan Xingye and used their blood connection to figure out where Old Ghost Zhan was hiding as he believed him to be seriously injured from his 4th Arcane Tribulation. Book Ten He appeared in the flesh to take Li Guang's Bow from the Sovereign and gave it to the Sealed Realm, where Wang Lin claimed it. He then appeared to destroy the Sovereign's Avatar after the latter ambushed Wang Lin on the Fake Suzaku, where he witnessed Wang Lin and Lian Daofei get sucked into the Cave Door. Book Eleven He witnesses Wang Lin's return and ascension to the Third Step, as well as his final Divine Tribulation and entry into the Ancient Celestial Realm that it incured. This caused him to wonder if Wang Lin might be the third soul. He then bows his head to the Sealed Realm's dead Cultivators against the will of the Celestial Sovereign inside of him when Wang Lin summons them to serve as the treasure spirit of his Unnamed Wheel Formation. After the Four Generals were freed from the Ancient Celestial Realm, he followed the four while they looked for the third soul. He encountered Wang Lin during the search. He was surprised to by the Nether Beast's amazing cloaking ability and attempted to coerce Wang Lin into giving him the beast. Enraged, Wang Lin fought off the Four Generals and killed a few Celestial Soldiers before ordering the Nether Beast to devour the 80 Celestial Soldiers. This left the Four Generals terrified and they immediately escaped. Even Old Ghost Zhan was astonished and he fled. A few months later, he appeared in Allheaven after he felt someone absorb the third soul. He was shocked to see Wang Lin there but was relieved since he felt it would be easier to retrieve the third soul from Wang Lin than from Seven-Colored Daoist. He was the second to pursue Wang Lin into the 300 Destroyed Worlds. Wang Lin set up seven ambushes in one of the 300 worlds. The seven ambushes resulted in the death of Sixth Concubine, Azure Dragon General and many other celestials. It also resulted in severe injuries to Sovereign and Seven-Colored Daoist which made Old Ghost Zhan pursue him to seal him as this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for him. Afterwards, Old Ghost Zhan pursued Wang Lin to obtain the third soul from him and become whole. However, he was intercepted by Dao Master Blue Dream and Ancestor Ma. Meanwhile, two of Gui Yi Sect's other ancestors kept the Vermillion Bird General and the Black Tortoise General engaged. Although the generals were unwilling to follow Old Ghost Zhan's orders, they realized that he was almost certain to become the Ancient Celestial Sovereign again and reluctantly accepted. During the battle, Old Ghost Zhan suddenly escaped Dao Master Blue Dream and Ancestor Ma's encirclement and attacked the two ancestors from Gui Yi Sect to allow the Vermillion Bird General and the Black Tortoise General to pursue Wang Lin who entered Ye Mo's Tomb to obtain his heart and complete his inheritance except for the left eye. Trivia *He at one point claims to be at Early-stage Void Tribulant, but this is retconned soon after when the concept of Arcane Tribulation is introduced and he is noted to have completed 8 of the 9. Unless he's had another breakthrough since, his words are patently false. Unless of course he is referring to his battle prowess being at Early-stage Void Tribulant which could be possible considering he is just below Wang Lin in terms of his mysterious abilities that might allow him to jump levels in strength, much like Wang Lin. *He is also someone who broke the Ten Thousand Bone Void GateChapter 1626 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Zhan Family Category:Allheaven Star System Category:Thunder Celestial Realm Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Arcane Void